Heart Tremors
by whatmydreamsaremadeof
Summary: Mitchie Torres decides she needs a break from the spotlight, so she moves to New York, dyes her hair, changes her name, and attends Tribeca Prep. Who would've known that she'd run into childhood friend, Selena Gomez? When she realizes she's in love with Selena, she also finds out that she might have to give up everything to keep the one she loves the most.
1. Miserable At Best

I guess public school could've waited. I guessed a bit too late, though. A bit too late, being the first day of school. A flood of regrets go through me; what if everyone hates me again? What if I get bullied again? I mean, yeah, it was 3 years ago. I am 15 now, I should be able to fend for myself. But, there are still so many what ifs. "Demi? …Demi! We're here! Tribeca Prep sure is a nice school." My mother sighed, snapping me back into reality, also signaling that we've been sitting outside of the school for 5 minutes. "You gonna go? First day of school, make it rock!" she declared, a little bit too overjoyed, she said, again, signaling it was time for me to go. I take a deep breath and kiss my mother goodbye, while slowly stepping out of the car. Tribeca Prep… Where the hell did I get this crazy idea to suddenly take a pause in my acting career and go back to public school?

After walking inside the school, I can automatically tell I don't fit in. My long, dark waves tumbling down, basically blending in with my black band t-shirt, and complimenting my acid-washed denim jeans, and my signature good-luck converse didn't stand a chance here; sparkling blondes wandering the hallways, showing off all the new, expensive, brand-name dresses and jeans they got over the summer. The jocks, wearing their fancy Hollister shirts and Nike socks, showing off their new tans, basically waiting for girls to slobber all over them. I'm unbelievably fucked. I sigh, and look down at my schedule. Locker 2051… which is right behind me. I whirl around and crash into a girl who was walking my way. "Oh my God, I- I'm so. Sorry!" I cry, bending down to help her pick up her stuff off the floor. "Oh, psh, don't worry about i—Demi? Demi Lovato?" she yells, attracting more attention than I'd care for. I look up and meet her gaze. "What? WHAT? SELENA?" I yell, laughing in relief. "Selena fucking Gomez!" I jump up as she tackles me with hugs, happy that I found someone I knew, let alone the fact that it's my childhood best friend! "Demi! Oh my God, I've missed you so much!" Selena laughs, squeezing the air out of me in a ginormous hug. "How's the show going? How's your mom? How's Dallas and Madison? Oh my god, I miss Disney. How is it? Wait.. Why are you here? " She quizzes, throwing questions at me, faster than I can answer. "Well, uh, good. My mom's good. Dallas and Madison are good, and Disney is good too! And why am I here… Well. My mom thought it'd be good for me to have a scenario change, and I got the bright idea of coming back to public school." I laugh, shrugging, while taking in Selena's newfound beauty. She was always beautiful, but my god, looking at her now… Her hair thicker and longer than ever, still has the slight scent of Garnier shampoo that she used to use when we were younger. Her skin, still as smooth as ever; her lips, plump and shiny from gloss. And even her natural no-makeup face was gorgeous. "Demi, Earth to Demi?" Selena giggles. "You always zone out on me! God, what are you thinking about? Here, let me see your schedule!"

"Oh! Ah, okay!" I say, nervously fumbling around for my schedule, and then handing it to her. God. Why is she so beautiful. I can't help but zone out while with her.. Or just in her presence. I clear my throat, catching her off guard, and try to form a normal sentence. "Uh… So, classes? We got any together?" I say, with an awkward smile. Selena laughs, "Demi, you're just as awkward as ever! I missed you!" she squeezes my cheeks. "But yeah! We have… History together, and Chemistry. 2nd and 7th period! So I'll see you then? And oh! Sleepover at my place this weekend, I haven't seen you in forever!" She says, cheerfully, handing me my schedule, and giving me a quick hug before she walks off to join 2 of her other friends. I sigh, leaning against my locker. Oh, how I've missed her. Selena fucking Gomez, where have you been all this time?


	2. Aftershock

The whole day continued as a blur. As I expected, I got sneers and snickers all day, except for the classes that I had Selena in. Lunch came, and I was alone in the bathroom. I was too upset to eat, when I heard the bathroom door open and close, and then a familiar laughter ring through the bathroom stalls. I knew it was Selena, but for some reason, I couldn't bear to come out of the stalls. What was I thinking? She's my best friend, she'll accept me. But for some reason I was ashamed. Ashamed that I'd rather skip this whole school year, and spend an eternity in Selena's room, cuddled up against her, watching stupid romantic-comedy movies until the end of time. But.. Why am I ashamed of that? I mean, normal best friends do that right? Normal best friends kiss and cuddle each other sometimes, right? But… That's all I want to do with Selena… _RIIIIIIIIING! _I jumped and crashed into the stall, startled by the bell, signifying it was time for 5th period. I sighed and recollected myself, and walked out of the stall and right into Selena.

"Demi? What the hell? Are you okay?" She said, alarmingly. I grinned sheepishly, "Oh.. heh, I guess you heard my little issue in the stall there.. Yeah, I still haven't gotten used to the bells yet.." I shrugged. Selena giggled, and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class." We walked out of the bathroom, and I looked down to avoid stares of random people, only to realize that Selena was holding my hand. My heart started racing, and my face turned furiously red. "Uh… Selena, you're holding my hand.." I giggled nervously, trying not to sound too high strung. "Yeah, I know. Do you have a problem with it?" She said, giving me one of her gold star smiles that makes me heart melt. I managed to squeak out a no, and she laughed and just walked me to class, where we sat and talked until the warning bell rang. "Oh, shit. I can't be late to my calculus class on the first day of school. I'll talk to you later girl!" Selena muttered, gathering her things quickly, before planting a kiss on my cheek and running out of the classroom. I smile, and my hand drifts up to my cheek where she planted a kiss. "What're you, a lesbo?" some kid next to me scoffs. I blush, realizing he saw the whole escapade. "No…" I sigh, letting him laugh at me if he wants, but next thing I know, he scoots over and an aroma of expensive cologne washes over me. A tan hand is extended in my direction. "The name's Jacob. I hear you're the new kid, Demi?" he says, giving an award winning smile. My stomach flips, and I grin. "Yeah, I'm Demi! I mean, obviously you already know that, seeing as you just told me. And yeah.. Nice to meet you!" I shake his hand a little too enthusiastically. _Fuck. I'm so awkward. _I blush. Jacob laughs, to my surprise. "Yeah. Don't be so shaken by Selena, she does that with all her close girl friends." He says, slyly, as if reading the curiosity in my eyes. "You must've known her for awhile for her to do that.." I shrug. "Yeah, I mean, we met when we were 5.. but then I moved.." I hesitate, not wanting to go into details. Everyone here doesn't seem to know about my TV show, and I'd like to keep it that way. Last time I was in school, I was bullied because girls were jealous of me. I shake my head to get the uncomfortable thought out of my head. "You okay?" Jacob asks, concern written all over his face. "Uh, yeah, I'm just-" "Demi and Jacob, I'm going to need you two to quiet down. It's the first day of school, and you're already chatty-cathy's!" the teacher, Mrs. Davis, scolds. I giggle inwardly as Jacob smirks at the teacher. I'm zoning out when I hear a ring and a nudge. "Class is over, dummy. Wake up!" Jacob smirks. "Oh, and you seem pretty chill. We could be pretty good friends, yakno? Here's my number." He says, slipping a piece of paper in between my fingers, and then walking out of class. _Wow… He's cute. _I think to myself. _But he's nothing compared to Selena._

"Demidemidemidemidemi! Come sit by meeeeee!" I'm welcomed by Selena's deep voice, beckoning me to sit by her. "So," she says, plopping her head in her hands, and tilting it in that adorable way that she does. "How are you liking Tribeca Prep so far?" I shrug. "It's okay, I guess. I mean, I made a friend last period." Her eyes widen with curiosity, that is furiously shot down by the bell that starts class. Text me, she mouths, and I giggle. I barely pay attention all class, because I'm texting Sel all the details of my "rendezvous" with Jacob. I sigh, wishing that it were the weekend already, so I could have my sleepover with Sel, when my phone vibrates.

"**Hey there Guess who!"**

My mind races, curious as to who texted me, and I take one look at Selena's triumphant face, and I know.

"Jacob?"

I reply quickly, with a smirk on my face. My phone vibrates quickly, as he shoots a reply back.

**"Lemme guess, Sel? Anywho, you busy Saturday?"**

I blush, and my face turns a new shade of red. _Did he just ask me on a date? _My mind wanders, but comes to a screeching halt. _I'm hanging with Sel on Saturday… _

"I would… But I'm busy. Me and Sel are catching up. Sorry "

I sigh, a little too loudly, because my chemistry teacher looks at me with an annoyed look on her face. "Well, Miss Lovato, if you're not enjoying the lesson, you can just leave." She says sternly. I nod quickly, and slump in my chair, as my phone vibrates off the table and falls to the floor. "As for that, I'll be taking it, and you can get it at the end of class." I sigh, and surrender to her punishment, and hear Selena giggling next to me. I smirk, as the bell rings, and smack Selena on the back. "You jerk! You gave Jacob my number!" I laugh. She laughs too, but suddenly gets really serious and walks close to me. "Don't act like you don't want him." She says seductively in my ear. I shiver, and my heart races. I pull back and try to fake a smile, but by the time I do, she's already waltzing to the door. _Oh, Selena.. Why do you, of all people, make me feel this way?_


	3. Hopeful Spirits

_**A/N: Eeeep! I just wanted to thank the few people who subscribed to my story. You guys are amazing! :3 **_

_****DEMI'S POV**_

After Chemistry, I lag behind to see if I can find Jacob. I wander through the halls aimlessly, until I get to my locker, and there's still no sight of him. I sigh in defeat, and give up and walk out of school.

"Aye, Demi! Need a lift?" I hear, yell across the parking lot, when Jacob pulls up to me in a grey jeep, blaring country music. I shrug and walk around to get in the car. "So, you asked me on a date, I see?" I say, channeling the bold side of me, but I quickly get quiet when he looks at me bewilderedly. He zooms off, and throws his head back and laughs.

"Date? No! Oh, Demi. We were gonna go shopping! But, since you have some… _unfinished business _with Sel.." he trails off, and winks at me, catching my attention.

"Wh-What? Unfinished business?" I stutter, the phrase replaying in my mind.

"I see that was the only part that you seemed to understand. What do you, have a crush on Selena?" Jacob smirks, and starts prying.

I sigh and change the subject. "N-no. Um, why'd you wanna go shopping?" I say, letting my hair fall on my face and cover up my burning blush.

Jacob just laughs in reply. "I like your style. It's cute. I want you to help me re-do my wardrobe. Oh! By the way, where do you live?"

I direct him to the condominium that we just moved in to, and he completely shuts off the car. "Uh.. I hope you don't mind if I come inside.. I just thought we could do homework together and get to know each other.." He says, hesitantly, scratching the back of his head. Now, it was my turn to laugh at him, and I let out a big hearty laugh and led him to my house.

"MOM!" I yell, trying to see if anyone was home, and I was greeted by echoes of my own voice. "Heh.. My mom's not home. But, my room is over here.. Don't mind the mess, I haven't finished unpacking.." I say, suddenly self-conscious of the boxes strewn across the living room and kitchen.

We walk to my room, and to my surprise, Jacob jumps on my bed and lays down like he's known me for ages. "Oh my god, your bed. Is. So. Comfortable." He coos. I just giggle. _What the hell happened the jock that I thought I saw at school_, I wonder, as I see him shifting through my clothes. He wanders over to a box marked "DO NOT OPEN" and instantly, I can see his curiosity twinkling all over his tan body. "CAN I OPEN THIS?" he pleads, batting his long, dark lashes at me.

"Sure, whatever." I say, flopping down on my rug to do my homework. "God. Why the hell do we have homework on the first day of school?" I mutter, disgustedly, and look up to see Jacob going through my phone. I clear my throat, trying to catch his attention, but he's concentrated on something. Finally, he tosses over my phone, and says with a devilish grin on his face, "Girl. You have got it _bad_ for Selena." He shifts positions on my bed, and admires the crimson shade that my face turns. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, we're just friends. And I've known her since I was 5! 5, can you believe it?" I ramble on, trying to list all the reasons why I shouldn't.. I mean, don't, like Selena… _that _way. Jacob shushes me by placing a sturdy finger on my lips and I freeze. "Girl, it's okay to be gay."

I cough, and nearly choke out the word, "Gay? You think I'm GAY?" I stare at him in disbelief, annoyed at the flips my stomach is making, like he's finding out a secret _I_ should've known. "I'm not gay, I mean, I've dated quite a few guys!" I scoff, trying to play it off, but he just laughs. Damn, his laughing is starting to annoy me. "What?" I shoot back, giving him my best glare.

He just looks at me, curiously. "I swear, I've seen your face before." He says, softly, trying to process a memory. It dawns on me that he's talking about my TV show. I quickly change the subject. "No, what are you trying to say by laughing in my goddamn face?" I say, with a snarky tone in my voice.

He laughs again. "Damn, feisty." He says, shaking his head. "Just because you date a few guys doesn't mean you're straight. It's all where your heart lies when you fall asleep at night." He says, eyeing me. We sit there in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, when he gets up. "I gotta get goin' though. I'll text you." He says, before bending down gently, and planting a kiss on my cheek.

_*****SELENA'S POV**_

"Mama, I'm home.." I call, wearily out into the emptiness, knowing that no one would hear me anyways. Mama was never home. I sigh, and try to push sadness out of my mind. "Homework on the first damn day of school.." I mutter, before grabbing a Coke and propping myself up on the couch. "Yeah, like that'll happen." I snicker, flipping through the TV channels before settling on Friends. I stare out onto the busy street, where the streetlights light up the path, and I zone out while drawing finger-circles on my coke can.

I'm snapped back into reality when suddenly Jacob walks into my apartment, carrying Chinese carryout. "Jacob! You scared the living shit out of me!" I yell, jumping up to give him a hug.

He laughs. "Hey, I'm not the one who leaves my door unlocked 24/7." I give him a quick peck on the cheek before resituating myself on the couch. "Lazy bum, I brought you Chinese food, and you aren't even gonna eat any?" He says, jokingly, bringing me a plate of my favorite Chinese takeout. I smile gratefully at him, remembering that I didn't eat lunch today, and being reminded by my growling tummy.

He props down and puts his feet in my lap while playing with my hair. "Soooooooo? What's on your mind?" He says, braiding a silky strand of ebony hair. I sigh. _I don't know. _I think. But I just shake my head and lay my head on his shoulder. "Oh, my poor baby~" he coos, stroking my head, but then sitting up alarmingly fast. "Girl! Did you know Demi is gay?" he says with a smirk, and I laugh.

"I've known Demi for years! She's not gay!" I say, with a mouthful of food. He stares at me blankly. "Girl, you know my gaydar is _impeccable._" He says, with a flick of the wrist. "She's got the hots for you Sel~ And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

I laugh. _Whatever. _I think, with a small glimmer of hope rising within me. _Wait what? _

I sigh again, pushing away all weird thoughts to the deepest corner of my mind, and snuggle in to Jacob's shoulder to try and find some sleep in the midst of all this mess. _Oh, how I've missed Demi.._


	4. The Change

_**SELENA'S POV~**_

_**4 DAYS LATER.**_

"Oh, come on, Sel, you know I have an _impeccable _gaydar." Jacob says, as we walk through the hallways of Tribeca Prep. I scoff. "Oh, just 'cause you're gay, you think you can hunt us..er, them out?" Jacob mocks offense, until what I say sinks in. "Hey… You said…" I quickly cut him off by putting a hand to his mouth. "Shut it." I say, before walking off. "I'll text you, boo!" he yells after me.

I roll my eyes. This is exactly why everyone thinks we're dating, except for the fact that Jacob is, well, gay. But everyone pretends not to know that. They go out on what they see.

Me and Jacob have been friends since 3rd grade, when I had my awful lasagna incident. I ate too much lasagna in school and threw up. Aside from that, we clicked instantly. And, our parents were friends! So, we were forced together ever since I moved to New York. Now, mind you, our parents both know that Jacob is gay, which explains why he's always at my house. Ha. The kid just doesn't go home.

My mom doesn't seem to have a problem with gay people.. She was very accepting of Jacob when we told her. I wonder what she'd say if—Wait a minute. Why the hell do I care? I'm Selena Gomez. The girl every guy has tried to go after, but only 2 succeeded. Taylor and Nate. I'd rather not go into them. But after dating them.. I don't know. Something in me changed, and I guess Jacob noticed too, because he's been trying to hook me up with chicks for about a year and a half now!

Aside from all that, it's Friday. Me and Demi's catch up day. We always used to do this, we were like 2 peas in a pod. So.. why am I nervous? "Ugh!" I grunt, pushing my hair out of my face, and dialing Jacob's number.

"Yes, milady. I knew you'd call." He says, triumphantly over the phone. I can even feel him smirking at me. UGH. "Shut up. Just come over." I huff, slamming my phone shut, and walking out the school.

"I think what we have here is called a "girl crush"." Jacob explains, as if I'm 2 years old. "Bisexuals and lesbians tend to get them."

I sigh, ruffling my hair. "Well, how do I act? I mean, Demi's coming over at 8, and I have no fucking clue what to do, I mean.. What if I get nervous and start rambling? She knows me, she'll know something's up! What if I can't handle it and just leave or fall asleep or something, and oh god, wh—" I'm cut off by Jacob laughing at me. "What's so funny? I'm having a life crisis right now, and you're just laughing at me!" I yell. He smirks. "Just act normal." He tells me, calmly. "Be calm." My eyes just about pop out of my head. "Be CALM? Jacob, what have you been smoking that you exp—" I'm cut off again.

"Shut up, and go get ready! She'll be here soon." He says, before giving me a small hug, and walking towards the door. He winks at me, swinging the door open. "Good luck, lesbo." I groan.

I have no clue what to do. She'll be here at 8, and it's 7:45. Do I wear makeup? Or will that make me look like I'm trying too hard…

Do I straighten my hair? Or let it stay _au natural?_ She always said she liked my natural waves.. 7:50… God, what to do? What to do! Do I wear pajamas or dress up? Oh my god,

Demetria Devonne Lovato, you are driving me crazy!

_**DEMI'S POV~**_

I have no idea what I'm doing. What I'm feeling. I used to always go over to Selena's like this. We'd do make up, tell secrets, catch up, have pillow fights. We'd do normal girly stuff until we fell asleep.

In the same bed.

Shit.

Wait. Shit? Why am I so nervous? I mean, it's not like I like her..

Oh my god. I like her.

Not just like. But like-like.

I love my best friend, and not the way that a girl-best-friend should love her girl-best-friend.

I don't know what to do, I mean, do I act normal, or do I just.

SHIT.

I'm supposed to be at her house in 10 minutes. I haven't even changed. Changed into something cute. You know… just in case something happens…

I run to my room, ripping off all my clothes on the way there, and raiding my panty drawer.

"Solid, solid, solid.." I mumble, sifting through all my underwear and bras. "Where the hell are my.. OH! Ha!" I practically yell.

I know I probably won't need it, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she? I put on my luckiest, sexiest pair of lace underwear, and head off to Selena's.

About 5 minutes later, I get to the Waverly Condominium Complex. I sigh, and weave my way through different condominiums until I come into view of Selena's familiar condo. I look in the parking lot, and as I expected her mother's not home. _Her mother's not home._ Wait. Why do I care. Oh, Demi, just shut up.

I get to Selena's doorstep, and realizing I'm holding my breath, so I release it, and take up all the nerve in me to ring the doorbell.

Why am I freaking out so much?

I mean, it's just like old times, right?

And then, she opens the door…


	5. Harder Than you Know

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I've been in summer school and haven't had time at all! xC Thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews!

_**SELENA'S POV~**_

In less than 10 minutes, I hear the doorbell ring. _Shiiiiit! _I swear under my breath, looking for my pajamas. I get the tightest cami I can find, along with my favorite Tribeca Prep shorts, dab some lipgloss on my lips, and run to get the door. I stand for a sec to ruffle my hair, then I take a deep breath, and open the door.

"Demi!" I squeal, pulling her into a tight hug. I inhale her familiar scent of strawberry shampoo, and smile to myself, remembering what Jacob said. Just act normal. "So," I say, pulling away from the hug. "What'd you wanna start off with? Movies, food, gossip…?" I watched her mentally shelve through the options before a smile popped on her face.

"Movies and food!" She grins, before saying "I'll order Chinese food!" She skips to the house phone to dial the Chinese food place, and I watch her body sway while she wait for them to answer.

She looks so cute in her signature sleep over clothes; her brown plaid pants and brown fitted shirt that just shows off her curves perfectly…

"Sel? Seeeeeeelena!" Demi claps in front of my face. "Caught staring. See something you like?" she giggles, and I sigh. "Shut up!" I say, laughing while playfully slapping her.

I silently sigh to myself. Yes, I do see something I like.. I just can't have her..

"OHMYGOD. You have The Vow? We have to watch it!" Demi squeals, her eyes shining as she stands over by my TV. I try and force myself to act normally. "YES! We should! It was such a good movie!" I say, as cheerfully as I can manage, before walking to the fridge.

"Want a soda?" I call over my shoulder, and Demi replies with a yes, so I grab 2 cokes and walk to the couch. My phone vibrates, and I see Jacob's name light up the screen.

"You're friends with Jacob too?" Demi says, leaning over my shoulder curiously. I jump, startled, not noticing how close she is to me. "Wow, juuuummpy. You got a thing for him?" Demi says, grinning big, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Spill all!" She says clapping, when the doorbell rings. "Oh, the food.." She sighs, before going to answer the door. I thank god, before quickly reading what Jacob said.

_Jacob: So, any kissing yet? Don't tell me you guys have already fucked._

I giggle to myself.

_Me: No, no! Inapro-pro Jakey. I'm being so awkward right now._

I send. "Demi! What'd you order? I'm starving!" I yell to Demi.

"Be patient fatty!" she giggles. "I'll just bring the box over to the couch."

My phone lights up again, with another text from Jacob.

_Jacob: Just be yourself. She likes you, boo._

I smile to myself, snickering at Jacob's Ebonics, before turning my phone off and remembering his advice. Just be yourself.

We breeze through 3 or 4 more movies after The Vow ends, eating and chatting about boys, like we used to.

"So, Dems, any guys you got your eye on at Tribeca?" I say, before shoving a spoonful of rice into my mouth.

"Eh, well there's this one guy.." She starts, before I cut her off, shooting questions at her faster than she can comprehend.

"WHO? What's his name? What does he look like? Eye color? Jock? Musician? Is he nice? Have you gotten his number yet?" I rile off, before she cuts me off.

"HAHA shut up Sel! His name's Jacob.." She says, shyly.

"WAAAAIT!" I get up from the couch laughing hysterically. "You like Jacob? HAHA OH MY GOD." I cry. I can't contain myself. Doesn't she know he's as gay as they come? Obviously not, because her facial expression tells all.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Demi asks nervously.

I manage to spit out, "He's _gay!_ God, Demi, your gaydar sucks!" I laugh, at her confused face, while she pieces everything together.

Demi sighs, dejectedly, and then starts laughing with me. "Whatever, Sel."

We both collapse in giggles for awhile, laughing about anything and everything, and things seem to be going back to normal, until my mom walks in.

"Well, hi, girls. Don't you know what time it is?" She says, exhaustedly.

I stare at her, then at the clock, realizing it's almost 2 in the morning.

"Why are you home so late?" I question, but she ignores me.

"Go to bed, girls. It's nice seeing you again, Demi." My mom says, giving Demi a weary smile, before walking to her room.

I sigh. "Party cut short. Let's go to my room." I walk to my room, Demi trailing behind me.

I close my door, before hopping in my bed and cutting out my lights, and yawn.

Damn. I'm really tired.. "Goodnight, Demi…" I manage to slur, but I fall asleep before I can even hear her reply.

_**DEMI'S POV~**_

The lights are out, it's nearly 3AM, and I'm sharing a bed with Selena Marie Gomez. I look over at her delicate, sleeping face and smile to myself.

She's so gorgeous. All I want to do right now is snuggle up against her and kiss those soft lips of hers..

She mumbles in her sleep, which catches me off guard and makes me jump.

My face turns red in the dark, and I sigh to myself.

I open my phone, and turn my brightness all the way down before I quietly hum to myself.

This is how I always deal with things; music.

_I don't know why, I don't know why; I'm so afraid._

_I don't know how, I don't know how; to fix the pain._

_We're living a lie, living a lie; this needs to change._

_We're out of time, we're out of time; and it's still the same…_

I sigh, rolling over. I'll finish that tomorrow.

My phone vibrates. _Who the hell texts me at 3AM.._ I mutter to myself, before seeing Jacob's name on my phone. I smirk to myself, _of course. _

_Jacob: So, sleepover details? How's it going, lesbian?_

I scoff. I can't believe this kid.

_Me: Really? You're the one who's gay! Yeah, Sel told me._

I smirk, feeling triumphant before my phone buzzed back.

_Jacob: So? xD Problem? That's how I know you like Selena. Well, "Sel". :P_

I swallow my anger, before shooting a reply back.

_Me: Excuse me? She's my best friend.. Plus she doesn't like me like that._

Our conversation continues;

_Jacob: What does her feelings have to do with yours?_

_Me: Well, um. They just do._

_Jacob: So you do like her._

_Me: She's my best friend, yeah, of course I do._

_Jacob: You like her. You want to be her girlfriend, am I right?_

I groan to myself. Really, Jacob? Really?

I don't reply, and my phone vibrates.

_Jacob: I know a bit about who she likes. But you know. Just take your time. You'll figure out soon enough._

Figure out soon enough? Excuse me? Who does he think he is, telling me who I like.

Who I like is none of his business..

I look over at Selena, still sleeping heavily, her mouth slightly parted, and I smile to myself.

Maybe I do like her… But it's none of his business..

I shut my phone off and toss it on the floor, before turning over to go to sleep.


	6. Accidental Infedility

_**A/N: This chapter is pretty short, and it's just in Demi's POV.**_

_**DEMI'S POV~**_

I wake up with blinding sunlight in my eyes, streaming from Selena's windows. I groan, flipping her pillow over my head, when another pillow slams into my head. "What the fuck!" I groan, hearing Selena giggle.

"Wake up sleepy head, or I'll jump on you!" She laughs, throwing more pillows at me. I sit up, half asleep, only to be thrown back down by a pillow being slammed into my head. "Okay, you're on!" I yell, throwing pillows at Selena, but she dodges every time and they hit her pink wall.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me! You're to slow and tired, sleepyhead!" Selena taunts, laughing, throwing more pillows.

I laugh. "I give up! I'm up, I'm up!" I say, getting up from her bed. "Let me at least brush my teeth." I yawn, rubbing my eyes.

Selena laughs, throwing one last pillow at me, before grabbing her phone and hopping on her bed.

I close Selena's bathroom door, and lock it, while looking at myself in the mirror. I actually look pretty good, for being attacked by the pillow queen.

My black hair is framing my hair perfectly, and it relatively untangled for me just waking up. I smile to myself, before brushing my teeth, and leaving my hair au _natural. _

I dig around in Selena's makeup, putting on a bit of her cherry lip gloss, black eyeliner, and her best mascara. Don't worry, I'm not a creeper, we do this all the time.

I unlock the door, and walk out into Selena's room, and see her changing.

She laughs, "oh, awkward!" My eyes scan her perfectly tan body, the way her hair sits delicately on her chest, her toned legs. Then I chuckle to myself, and jump on Selena's bed, pulling out my phone.

I frown. 3 unread text messages…

_Jacob: Demi and Selena sitting in a tree._

_Jacob: G._

_Jacob: Well.. you guys would be, if you didn't deny your feelings._

I scoff, and roll my eyes, before looking over and seeing Selena observing herself in her full length mirror.

"See something you like in that mirror, Sel?" I tease, before throwing a pillow at her.

It hits her square in the head.

She laughs. "No, you pig, I just like my hair today. But you just ruined it! You're gonna pay!" She squeals, before jumping on me with a pillow.

I freeze, feeling pleasure and fear run through me at the same time. Selena Gomez is straddling me.

What. Do. I. Do.

"So much for your perfect hair!" she yells, before messing my hair.

I laugh, before flipping her over, and straddling her. "Not for long!" I fire back, before messing with her hair, when I pause to take a look at her;

She's so gorgeous. So sexy and simple. Her warm brown eyes smile up at me, her throaty laugh serenading my ears..

I look down at her lips, that just seem to beg for me to kiss them.

Before I know it, our lips are connected, and her soft lips melt into mine. My tongue licks the bottom of her lips, begging for entrance, and she complies. I taste every part of her sweet existence, and I don't ever want to pull back, until I snap back into reality, and realize what I'm doing.

I'm kissing Selena Gomez.

I'm kissing my best friend.

I snap back quickly, and notice her stunned expression.

I turn bright red. "sh..shit, I'm so sorry. I should go."

I get off of Selena, and run out of her room, house, and I don't stop running until I reach my own house,

And I sit in my room and catch my breath, while thinking to myself..

What the hell did I just do?


	7. What to Do - Part 1

_**A/N ~ I'm so so so so so so sorry for the super late update! I've been so busy with marching band and exams, but I'm back! Because winter break starts in like 2 days, but I'm sick. So I'm at home writing. C: Oh. I doubt you guys care, but I'm in color guard **__**and so, my marching band went to UIL in San Antonio, and we got SECOND IN STATE OMGGOMFDOIGFND ~ So enough of that c; time to update :3**_

***Selena's POV***

"So, she just kissed you and…left? What the fuck! That's not what I told her to do!" Jacob said, clearly frustrated.

I sigh, running my hair through my hands, before pausing. "Wait, you told her to kiss me?" I say, gazing at Jacob curiously.

"No… I should've though." He snickered. I smack him, smirking. "Shut up, dork. Ugh. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" I drone, throwing my head in his lap, so he can play with my hair.

"I don't know." He says, tentatively, while stroking through strands of my hair. I look up at him, and he's staring off into space, and chewing on his lip.

"Jaaaaacob. Seriously…." I sigh. "I should've kissed her back." I mumble, picking at my nails.

At that, Jacob threw me off of his lap. "Hey!" I say, throwing a dirty look his way.

"Well of course she's going to bolt, you dumbass. She thinks she freaked you out! Oh my GOD." He practically yells. Then, he gets oddly quiet. "You guys are gonna go on a date. Tonight." He muses, his green eyes sparkling.

I eye him carefully. "Tonight… I don't know Jacob.. where would we go? Plus, it wouldn't be good for her career…" I say before stopping myself. Shit. "I mean, by career, like, you know. She works at.. uh… a pizza parlor.." I finish lamely, before biting my lip.

"Selena, darling, you should know me well enough to know that I know that you're lying through your teeth. But don't worry, I'll find out what you're bullshitting about soon enough. We're gonna sex you up for your date tonight. How do you feel about losing some hair?" Jacob says, while pushing me into the bathroom.

"Wh-what?" I say, but I'm cut off by the slamming of the bathroom door, a dial tone, and Jacob yelling in the phone to 'get ready, you're getting picked up at 7!'

****

*Demi's POV*

I've been sitting in my room for the past 3 hours wallowing in my own self pity. How the hell could I have just lost control like that? I sigh, flipping over and turning on my radio.

_In another life, I would be your girl._

_We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world._

_In another life, I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away._

I grunt at the bitter irony, and sing along. I realize that she didn't even kiss me back, and that's when my eyes start to water. I let them fall freely on my pillow as the song ends, and I turn off the radio and get my guitar.

I stare at the queen size bed that sits in the middle of my room as I sit on the floor with my guitar. I think of how it'd be perfect for me and Selena…

I think of all the what ifs; What if she kissed me back? What if she just stayed with Disney instead of moving to Waverly? What if the paparazzi finds out about me being gay? Or even worse, what if Disney find out?

My breath hitches, realizing I could be fired. My career has just started off; I finished filming Camp Rock, and Sonny with a Chance, so the mouse allowed me to take a break to experience public school since I'm not that well known.

But my job is my world, other than Selena, but I kinda shot that horse in the face.

I strum a chord on my guitar, instantly forgetting my fears, and lose myself in a song that I wrote.

_"Tell me what to do about you  
I already know I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to believe in…"_

I start to sing another line, when my phone buzzes, bringing me back to reality. I see it's Jacob and immediately scramble to answer.

"Hello?! Jacob! Oh my God. You are the person I've been waiting to hear from, ohmygod, I did the worst think this morning and now Selena hates me and I don't know what to do and … what's that muffled noise in the background?" I start, rambling, until I hear a girl screaming protests and a bunch of clanging in the background.

Jacob laughs, "Nothing to worry yourself about dear. Just get ready. You're getting picked up at 7."

Before I could even protest, Jacob hung up. I sighed, looking at the clock, seeing it was about 3:30, and decide to shower.

***Selena POV***

I look up in the mirror, examining my new hair. "Oh. My. God." I manage to say. My long, mid waist length hair now hung around my face in layers, the longest layer reaching my chest. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, I loved it! But all my hair was gone.

"So, am I good, or am I good?" Jacob said, triumphantly snapping the scissors above my head. "Now, we're gonna curl these brilliant black strands, and then I'm gonna do your makeup." He said, dramatically, gliding across my large bathroom to get my curling iron and MAC pad out of my cabinet. "You are gonna make Demi wish she didn't haul her ass out of your house, even if it was your fault." He smirks.

I sigh, getting comfortable in my chair. "Well, hurry up. We only have 2 hours."

"Selenita! Do you even know me at all?" Jacob says in mock hurt, before getting the curling iron and starting on my first strand.

About 45 minutes later, my hair and makeup was done to perfection, and I was sitting on my bed, waiting for Jacob to come out of my closet [ha-ha.] with something for me to wear.

He finally emerges with a sheer white top, a white tank top, some black mini shorts, and matching black stilettos.

"Wear this. You'll look hot." He says, before leaving to go to my bathroom to get accessories.

10 minutes later, I'm fully dressed, and it's nearly 6:30.

"Now, where are we even going?" I ask, eyeing Jacob suspiciously.

"Oh, _we_ aren't going anywhere. You and Demi are going to be dining at none other than, PER SE." he says with a flourish of his arms. I swear my mouth drops about 10 feet. That is one of the most expensive restaurants in New York! "Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly. And don't worry. I made the reservations already. Well.. I lied. They're under the name of me and some guy I was gonna meet up with, but that ended… so you're under the last name Jackson. But it's all paid for."

With that, he threw me my car keys, and pushed me out of my own house, and locked the door.

I hear a faint "GO GET YOUR GIRL." Behind the door, and I scoff, before leaving to go pick up Demi.


	8. What to Do - Part 2

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel like adding some angst. C;**_

***Demi's POV**

I sat, staring at the clock, watching each minute go by. "It's 7:23… where the fuck is Jacob…" I muttered, before getting my phone out.

**Me: Where are you?**

And, send. The response came back quicker than I expected.

**Jacob: The person isn't there yet?**

The person? What person. I sighed.

**Me: No. It's 7:30. And I feel pretty. And no one's here.**

After I sent that, I waited about 10 minutes and got no reply, so I just sighed and went to take a shower.

***Jacob's POV**

I dialed Selena's number 3 times, and she didn't answer. What the hell? She always answers me, like, immediately. When she didn't answer the 5th time, I got a little nervous. I texted Demi telling her I'd be picking her up in a few, and grabbed my keys and went to Demi's house.

When I got there, the door was unlocked, so I just walked in. "Demi?" I called, but I heard no response. Then, my senses kicked in. "_The shower's on you dumbo." _I said to myself.

I went to the bathroom door and started pounding on it, and she screamed. The shower turned off, and in a few minutes, the door opened revealing a very wet and frazzled Demi. I laughed to myself before remembering why I was here.

"Selena's always very punctual, you know that. Get some clothes on you whore, we're going to go find her."

Demi looked confused, and then I realized I spoiled the surprise. _Oops._ "Selena was coming to pick you up to take you on a date. Now stop staring at me and get some clothes on so we can find her." I sigh, getting impatient quickly. I swear, sometimes this girl is like a lost puppy. She nodded, clearly still confused, before making her way to her bedroom and getting dressed.

After about 5 minutes, she re-emerged, and I took her hand and led her outside.

"Wait! I need to lock the door!" Demi said. I sighed. "You clearly didn't need to lock it before I came, and we're only gonna be gone for like 5 minutes so come on."

After a small back-and-forth banter, I finally convinced her to just come with me.

We hopped in my car and drove through the streets in silence. A rather awkward silence, too.

"What's on your mind, Dems?" I asked, peering out of the corner of my eye at her. She sighed.

"Well, I just expected Selena to be ignoring me after what I did at her house this morning, and then she was supposed to take me on a date, and just doesn't show up." She sighs again, looking out the window, indicating that she was done with the conversation. We kept driving until we got to the highway that led to Selena's condo.

"How did you even get from Selena's house to yours without a ride? And, I watched her leave. How did she not get to your house already?" I asked, not really expecting an answered, but Demi coughed before sitting up straighter.

"I hauled ass. And I don't know, ask her." Demi spat, turning on the radio. She groans with a song comes on, called Here We Go Again, and her eyes get large and she changes the station before he could finish announcing it.

"Hey! I was gonna listen to that." I said, trying to change the station back, but she slapped my hand.

"Uh, no. I hate that song.. It's tacky.. Yeah, very tacky." She yelled quickly, before giggling nervously. I eyed her curiously, before letting the station stay. There's something about that girl that I need to find out…

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Demi yelled at me to stop, and I stomped on the breaks. I looked up from my dashboard, letting out a gasp, when I saw a bunch of police lights, a car smashed into a pole, a truck upside down in a ditch, and an 18 wheeler strewn across 3 lanes.

"What.. the fuck…" I managed to choke out, while Demi sat there staring.

"Um.. I mean.. Wow. That looks like Selena's car.." Demi said, her voice at a whisper. I look at her briefly, before speaking again.

"We should get off the freeway.." is all I can manage to say, before I turn up the radio, and steer us in the direction of the traffic to get us off the freeway.

***Selena's POV**

I get into my car, turning on the stereo, and I hear one of Demi's songs. I smile to myself, humming along as I drive, yielding slowly onto the highway to get to Demi's house. The drive is short, and I feel my phone vibrate. I unlock it, and see that Jacob has texted me.

**Jacob: Don't fuck on the first date(; **

I smirk to myself, and lock my phone before looking up at the road again. When I look up, I open up my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. I feel the car turning, and I sharp pain stabs into my side before everything goes quiet;

And it all fades to black.


	9. Stuck

**A/N:**

**Omg. You guys probably hate me. I'm so sorry. Writer's block is kicking my ass. But I'm back ;) Sorry it's so short. I'll have a longer update really really soon; probably on Tuesday C:**

**Selena's POV:**

When I opened my eyes, I was in my car, right-side up, which is not what I expected. I take a big breath, and immediately tears are streaming down my face. _What the fuck just happened? _

I look out my window, and see red and blue flashing lights and an 18 wheeler in a ditch, and I do the only thing I can think of doing; I press my foot down on the gas and screech away with the ongoing traffic.

**Demi's POV:**

"Oh my God. Oh my god. Oh my fucking God. What if that's Selena's car? What if she's dead? Jesus fucking CHRIST, Jacob, answer me!" I scream, anxiety taking over my body. Jacob's been mute since he saw the accident 10 minutes ago, and we've still been driving on autopilot to Per Se. "Jesus fucking Christ, Jacob, Selena could be DEAD and you're still driving us to fucking PER SE? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON?" I scream again, tears building up in my eyes. I know he's not gonna answer me; he's completely shut down on himself. I fumble around in my purse until I find my phone and I call Selena.

**Selena's POV:**

I pull into a gas station to compose myself, and flip open my compact mirror. My makeup miraculously hasn't smeared at all, but my eyes are all swollen from crying. I sigh, and get out of the car, leaving my phone charging and taking my wallet. At least I have a date to look forward to. I look around the small gas station, looking for something that'll fit the "sorry I'm late, I almost died on the freeway, but I still showed up for out date" apology but then I mentally smack myself. _What kind of gas station would have flowers. _I sigh, walking out and I get back in my car. I go to unlock my phone when I see on my lock screen; _Dems- 3 missed calls. _Fuck. She's probably so pissed.

I call, and she answers on the first ring. "_Selena holy shit." _She says, before bursting into tears. Fuckfuckfuck. I messed up bad. "Demi, don't cry. Baby, stop crying. I can explain, I'm on my way. I'm so sorry." I say, trying to calm her down as best as I can through the phone. Almost immediately, she chuckles.

"You were worried about our date? I was worried about you! Did you not see that accident? I thought your car was in the ditch." She takes a shaky breath. "But.. our date. Jacob's driving me. It's still on?" she says cautiously.

"Of course!" I reply, shocked. I'm almost speechless. "I..yeah..I'll see you when I get there!" I say, hanging up quickly.

What the fuck just happened?


	10. Firestarter

**A/N: Did anyone else listen to Demi's new album?! My god, it's amazing. I'm in love. C:**

**Demi's POV:**

We pull into Per Se, and I suddenly feel _super_ underdressed. I see women walking in with their dates wearing business suits; men going in for a business dinner wearing the best tuxedo's they own. I look down at my own attire and mentally sigh; I'd put on my ripped white jeans, black combat boots and a nice, black v-neck shirt. I pull the fedora off my head that I'd put on after rushing out the door and look at Jacob. "Well, I'm gonna go.." I mumble, not expecting an answer, but then I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Don't fuck on the first date." Jacob winks, and I scoff. "Go getcha girl!" I hear, as I slam the car door, making my way to the door.

I stand in the waiting area anxiously, when I feel a poke in my side. I turn around, and I see Selena standing there with a bouquet of roses. I'm speechless, and she giggles. "You look gorgeous. These are for the turmoil I caused you earlier." She says, shyly, giving me the roses. I'm still unable to form a proper sentence, and she giggles and takes my hand. "Come on, our meal and reservation has already been paid for." By the time the waitress has taken us to our seats, I'm finally able to come up with a sentence that won't make me sound like a complete dunce. "H-how did you manage all this? I mean, this is so expensive, and, you cut your hair, and you look so pretty, and I swear I thought I lost you after this morning and that you hated me and..yeah.." I trail off, and look at anything but her. She reaches across the table and touches my chin, pushing it up so that I look at her. "Demi, listen to me. I could never hate you. Do you understand?" She says, sincerity swimming in her eyes. I nod, and smile weakly, and she grins. "Smile that pretty Lovato smile; the one that you're famous for. And let's have a nice date, kay?" At that, I cheese and start giggling, and then we're back into our normal flow of conversation.

After the date, she drives me home, and we ride in a comfortable silence until we get to my house. She shuts off the car and looks at me. "I'm so glad that I got to take you out tonight." She says softly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. I smile, and giggle. "Me too. You look gorgeous." I say, taking in her appearance for the millionth time tonight. "Oh, shut up," she mumbles, slapping me softly. "You do too." For a moment, we just stare at each other, and then I clear my throat. "Well, I should probably go, it's getting late.." I say, looking down. "Yeah, yeah, sure, I'll walk you up?" She asks, and I nod. We walk in silence until we finally get to my condo. "We should do this again sometime?" She says, cocking her head to the side, and I smile, again. "Definitely." I grin. "I'll text you." I say, getting my key out of the bag. I unlock the door and I turn around to smile at her, and she's looking at the ground. "Yeah, I'll text you." She says, repeating what I said, and she smiles, before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I sigh, and we both pull away. "See ya, Dems." She whispers, looking me in the eyes. "See ya." I giggle. It's evident that we both don't wanna say goodbye, but then, she leans in and pecks me softly on the lips. It's over before I clearly register what happened, and she's hugging me again. She whispers her final goodbye into my shoulder, before walking down to her car and slowly driving away. I'm still stuck here, my lips tingling, and my heart soaring, and I finally walk inside and close the door, but not before texting her.

Me: _Thanks for the kiss. :)__ xoxo_

It doesn't take long for her to reply, and what she says makes my heart soar ever more.

Sel: _Anytime babygirl. xoxo :* Miss u already. _

I smile, walking to my bathroom to take off my makeup, and I squeal to myself. And as I go to bed, there's a fire still burning in my chest when I realize:

_I went on a date. With Selena. She kissed me. And it was amazing. _


	11. Something That You're Not

**Jacob's POV:**

God, Selena and Demi are the cutest. Selena texted me after her date and told me how it went; she even kissed her. Bless her soul, I know how much courage it took to do that. I sigh, contently, knowing that yet again, my match making skills were 100% flawless, and now I know that I can finally relax. I turn on the TV, and.. what the hell. Demi's on.. and she's blonde..

I grab my remote and turn it up as loud as I can, without waking my family. The newscaster drones on about unrelated news stuff, until finally the segment on Demi comes back on.

"_Teen star, Mitchie Torres, seems to have dropped off of the face of the Earth; after her Here We Go Again album was released, she took a break from her TV show and left. No one has seen her since, but sources close to her say that she is alright, and enjoying life out of the spotlight. Mitchie Torres, where have you gone? I'm Michelle Riggins with E! News."_

My mouth is nearly touching the ground. This can't be. Demi can't be Mitchie.


End file.
